1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a cover for a camera lens of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable terminal is an appliance for providing wireless user-to-user communication or user-to-service provider communication, allowing a user to enjoy various services including voice communication, short message service, multimedia service, entertainment services, etc.
Depending on external appearance, portable terminals are classified into: a bar type terminal, which has a transmitter, a receiver a data input device, a data output device, etc. installed in a single housing; a flip type terminal, which has a transmitter, a receiver, a data input device, a data output device, etc. installed in a single housing, like the bar type terminal but with a flip cover connected to the housing so as to open or close the data input device such as a key pad; and a folder type terminal, which has a pair of housings foldably connected to one another, with a transmitter, a receiver, a data input device, a data output device, etc. being properly distributed over and installed in the pair of housings.
Recently, due to the varying tastes of consumers, sliding type, pop-up type and swing type terminals have appeared and are on the market. These portable terminals will be easily appreciated by those skilled in the art.
As the designs and functions of portable terminals are diversified, camera lenses occupy a position not as an optional element but as an essential element mounted on the portable terminals. Moreover, as the function of camera lenses improves, a cover device is required so as to prevent the exposure to the outside of a camera lens while the camera lens is not in use.
However, the separate installation of a cover for opening or closing a camera lens adversely affects the design of a terminal. Furthermore, it is troublesome to separately provide components for installing a camera cover on a terminal. Moreover, measurements for securing the structural stability of such a camera cover are practically insufficient.